


Boy Like a Storm

by thunder_rolled_a_six



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rain, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder_rolled_a_six/pseuds/thunder_rolled_a_six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It rained so infrequently that these drops from the sky were some sort of mundane miracle, a run of the mill wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Like a Storm

Feuilly had watched the storm clouds gathering all day at work. The rumbling growing more frequent in the last half hour of his shift promised a wet walk home, and his big coat, though warm, was not exactly water proof. He knew he should be dreading it (the dryer in his building had been broken all week) but it rained so infrequently that these drops from the sky were some sort of mundane miracle, a run of the mill wonder. Exhilarating. And though he had been up since 5:45 that morning, had not had a real break since, the diner had held the same hushed excitement as he felt, patrons cheery in the bright, warm place, gesturing out with disbelieving smiles at the rare storm. At 8 o'clock Floreal came in to cover the night shift and Feuilly shrugged on his coat and stepped outside.

For a moment he just stood, arms outstretched, face tilted up, smiling as the water fell. He didn't have an umbrella. Not many in the area did. It didn't bother him much, as he walked with weary feet towards his home. He jumped in a rapidly forming puddle and it was just as satisfying as promised, though his socks got thoroughly soaked. The walk took him longer than usual as he stopped to look at little plants reaching up towards the much needed water, or rain drops caught in a spider web, or just to spin around in the downpour. When he got to the turn that would take him back to his apartment he stopped for a moment, then went the other way. There was something special about tonight. He didn't want to go home yet.

He didn't have much of a plan on where to go, but his feet seemed to have ideas. The sky lit up with lightening and Feuilly counted three seconds before the thunder roared. Close. He found himself at Bahorel’s apartment as the rainfall started to become truly torrential. Of course. The boy with happiness like a storm; lightning smile flash, count onetwothree thunder-laugh boom. He knocked on the peeling paint. Bahorel looked surprised when he opened the door, and Feuilly imagined how he must look, wet and grinning a little wildly, probably pretty disheveled from being out in the storm, dripping on his welcome mat.

“Feuilly? Aren't you at work? Supposed to be? Are- do you want to come in? You should probably come in,” said with a smile and a laugh. “You look half drowned.”

Feuilly continued to smile and shook his head. He didn't have much of a plan of what to say, but apparently his mouth did.

“Go on a date with me?”

“What? W- Now?”

“Yeah. I’d’ve brought flowers, I saw some nice ones, they all like the rain, but I only just now thought of asking you. You want flowers? I dunno if you even want flowers. Anyway. Come out with me? It's raining.”

Bahorel stood for a moment, eyebrows raised and an incredulous smile spreading across his face.

“Lemme get my coat.”

Feuilly leaned against the wall as he retreated back inside, watching the rain drench the quiet dark world. Lightening flashed and the thunder came one-two later. Closer. Bahorel emerged in an honest to god rain coat. Feuilly wasn't sure if he had seen one in real life before. It was clear with a hot pink seams, which should have looked at odds with his wildly patterned loose pants and short blue sweatshirt, but it somehow all worked together.

“You look nice,” he said, holding out his hand.

“Thank you,” Bahorel said, taking it.

Bahorel didn't have an umbrella either, but he was happy to join in getting soaked and dancing around. As they paused in the middle of the sidewalk to attempt a waltz, he asked “So, what are we doing on this only-just-now-thought-of date?”

Feuilly shrugged and looked around. He didn't have much of a plan but the neon ice cream cone in the distance had him covered.

“We're getting ice cream.”

Bahorel’s answer was interrupted by a deafening flash-boom, no time at all between lightning and thunder. Sparks flew from the metal antenna on the building next to them that had been struck. The boys looked at each other for a second then ran as the rain pummelled down harder than ever. Feuilly apologized to the attendant in the ice cream shop as they spilled through the door, laughing hard and dripping all over the floor. He seemed as excited as them about the storm, though, and waved him off. They ordered two large hot fudge sundaes. Extra cherries. No nuts for Bahorel. They hadn't dropped hands the whole time, and managed to maneuver into the booth with their desserts still clasped tight to each other. They ate and talked and watched the squall.

By the time they left the store it was ten and the attendant had shooed them out so he could close. It still poured, though the thunder was 12345 away.They walked back to Bahorel’s place, and Feuilly kissed him on the porch, in the storm. His dramatic exit was somewhat ruined with Bahorel insisting he stay on his couch, where it was warm, not walk back through the rain, which was freezing. He was convinced with the promise of a functional drier.

When he woke up in the morning the sky was sunny and clear and the air was warm, as if the near-hurricane from the previous night had never happened. A dream, maybe. But he was bundled in Bahorel's blanket on Bahorel's couch in Bahorel's too big t shirt and his hopelessly wet boots sat in the doorway.

He could hear his boy-like-a-storm humming in the kitchen. Feuilly smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Feuilly and Bahorel in the ice cream shop

Fashion Icon tbh

Boy Like A Storm

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt "in the storm" sent by thecoffeetragedy on tumblr (I'm unhooking-the-stars). Living in SoCal means storms are something to celebrate, so I went with that. Featuring my doodles from various classes today.


End file.
